


I Like You Too

by mychemicalbrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm sorry it's sucky, Jealous!Cas, Jelly!Cas, Kinda explicit language, M/M, Oblivious!Dean, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalbrook/pseuds/mychemicalbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are at a bar, when Dean gets his flirty thing on with some random chick and Castiel get's upset and leaves. Dean realizes he likes him, they kiss, yadda yadda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic that I've ever published so forgive me for the sucky but I did try and also my apologies about the possible spelling errors I tried looking for all of them. Thank you for reading! :)

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna go to the bar down the road, wanna come along?", Dean said, hoping he'd say no. Dean kinda wanted to get some action tonight, and he knew that most likely wouldn't happen if he was with his little brother. "No I'm okay, Dean. I'm pretty tired from researching all day, I think I'm just gonna finish up then head to bed." Dean did a victory dance in his head. "Suit yourself."

Dean had just gotten his whiskey when Castiel had mojoed onto the bar stool right next to Dean. "Hello, Dean," Castiel's voice was very deep and firm. Dean jumped up, causing his drink to spill. "Son of a bitch, Cas! What did I say about doing that?" Castiel lowered his head a little. "My apologies, I didn't meant to scare you." Well now he just made him feel guilty.

"It's okay, I was just startled... What's up? Is something wrong?"

Cas looked at him and blushed a little. "No... I-I just wanted to talk to you."

Now Dean was blushing. "Oh, okay." Castiel now looked behind Dean, as if there was something there. Dean turned around, seeing a slim, tall brunette. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of her beauty and grinned flirtaciously. They flirted back for a while, then Dean turned to Cas to ask him if they could have a little privacy, but Castiel was gone. Maybe Cas wasn't so clueless about space after all.

************

Two months later:

Sam and Dean were researching on their new case when Cas poofed in. He didn't say anything for a while, he just stood there, jaw clenched. "Do you two need my help?" The kindness in his tone was missing. Sam and Dean looked up, surprised but happy he was alright. Or at least Sam was.

Dean stood up as soon as he registered Castiel was in the room. He got really close to Castiel and just glared for a minute. "Where the _everloving fuck_ have you been, Cas?!" Dean wanted to punch him in the dick and hug him at the same time.

"Why would it matter to _you_ ," Castiel snapped. His voice has never been this cold to Dean before. By now, Sam had let him self out of the room, leaving them to rip out each other's throats. He wanted no part in this. "What crawled up your ass, Cas! Why are you being such a dick?" Dean tried to think of the last time he had encountered Castiel before he had gone off the grid for two friggin' months. The bar. "Did I piss you of at the bar or somethin'?" He was furious, but he also felt guilt for making Castiel feel this hurt and angry at Dean. Something in Castiel's eyes showed Dean that that was exactly what it was. "What did I do tht was so horrible, Cas?!" They were just glaring at each other for a long time before Dean finnally spoke up again. This conversation was very one-sided. "The last time we talked, I talked with a chick and when I turned around you were gone! Why are you so angry, _Castiel_?" Cas swallowed hard at his last sentence. Dean hadn't called him by his full name in forever. Dean's eyes widened, when he finnally understood why he was upset. His eyes softened and he gulped.

"Cas I..." he couldn't think of what to say. "Whatever, Dean." And just like that, he was gone. Dean stood there for a moment, stunned.

************

Nine Days Later:

"Cas, please answer me. I know you're there. I just wanna talk." Dean had prayed for nine days straight twice a day to Cas, and he hadn't answered once. Just when Dean was about to give up, he heard a swoosh in the room, meaning an angel had arrived. Dean got off from his knees and turned to Castiel.

"What do you want, Dean. I'm busy." He wouldn't make eye contact with Dean.

Apparently, Dean hadn't thought about what he would actually say to the angel once Cas had answered. He was at a loss for words. God, he was so emotionally constipated soemtimes. Okay- all the time. But he had to speak up. He didn't want to lose Cas. "I-uh... I um wanted to talk t-to you about th-the other day."

Cas's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed a bit, but you could tell he was trying to hide it. "I'm fine with not."

"Well I want to talk about it." Dean was getting kinda frustrated now. "Cas... do you... like me?" He was less nervous now and more cautious. He didn't want him to mojo out of there and not return for another few months.

Finally, Castiel's eyes met Dean's. The blue irises were full of hurt and his cheeks were a dark crimson. He didn't say anything, however. He just stared at Dean like he always did.

"Cas..."

Castiel was turning to walk away from Dean when the hunter pulled on the angel's arm, forcing him to look into Dean's eyes. Cas froze.

"Cas, answer me. Please."

Castiel swallowed dryly. "Yes, Dean. I like you. Now are we done here?" Could he not see that Dean wasn't upset? "Cas, I'm not mad," Dean said with a bit of a chuckle.

Castiel's eyes grew wide and before he could say anything, Dean kissed him. A hungry kiss, like he had been waiting forever to do that. Wow, suprisingly Cas was a good kisser. Who knew?

Once they got it in themselves to pull apart, the kissing had slowed down to more gentle, loving kisses. "I like you too." Dean was so happy he didn't care how chick flick-y that just was. Castiel smiled the biggest Dean had ever seen. Even he was crazy he never looked this happy. Cas began kissing Dean again, but still with that shit-eating grin.

**THE END**


End file.
